Checking up on her
by Retarded Crow
Summary: Xerxes Break did not know what to expect when he decided to make a surprise visit to Sharon's room.


Xerxes Break did not know what to expect from his surprise visit to Sharon's room. Honestly, he had two ideas, one for each scenario; if Sharon was there, he would most likely be yelled at, to which he would probably laugh and make jokes at whatever he could think of. Improvising was one of his skills, especially when his goal was to make lady Sharon's face red. He found her adorable when she was all flustered, and he would not deny himself sweet and simple pleasures in life (like cake). Life was too short, after all. Too short for everyone, and especially for him.

Though, you would not find him admitting to anyone that he simply wanted to see Sharon blushing. He had barely admitted it to himself.

Second case scenario, if Sharon's room was empty, he would quietly search for her precious novels. He knew she had hidden her favourites away. He also knew there were obvious reasons for that. This second case scenario plan was honestly only a slight detour to the goal of the first case scenario plan. He would find the novels, search through them to find the most "interesting" bits, and then he would use this new knowledge to mock Sharon whenever he got the opportunity. He wanted to use the knowledge from the books to casually slip in bits and pieces into conversation, in a way that only Sharon would understand. It would make her embarrassed, which would then give Break the price he sought after: her blushing face.

He would probably be hit with her fan as well, but he could live with a few bumps and bruises.

That girl sure knew how to use a paper fan in a way it hurt.

Opening the bedroom door, he peeked inside.

Not that he could see much. He was almost blind.

But even with his blurry vision, he could make out the form of Sharon sitting on the bed. He expected to be yelled at, have something thrown in his direction, or be told to knock, but nothing of that sort happened.

He was about to say something, but stopped when he heard soft snoring.

A massive grin spread across Break's face.

Closing the door silently behind him, he walked into the room. He stepped closer to the sleeping figure, now seeing how she could be asleep in such a position. She was leaning onto the wall, keeping her upright.

A small mumble left Sharon's lips and Break froze on the spot, sure she would awaken. She only shifted a bit and remained asleep, so Break relaxed again.

"Lady Sharon~..?" he said quietly, testing how deep in dreamland she actually was.

No response.

Break went closer, practically sticking his face right up to hers. They practically breathed each other's air.

Break suddenly wished he could do this while she was awake as well. It was the only times he got to see her face clearly, but he did not get to see her eyes when she slept. Her beautiful eyes were something he missed, he missed seeing how they sparkled when she got to an interesting part of a book, he missed seeing their beautiful colour.

Since his vision had gone bad, every time Break had caught Sharon sleeping, he had leaned in closer like this.

His lovely Sharon sure had a beautiful face.

Sharon mumbled something again, throwing Break out of his thoughts. He was completely sure he heard her say "banana", and he snickered a bit.

He could go search for those books, there was no way Sharon would wake up if he stayed quiet. And if she did, he could handle that.

But he didn't really _want _to look for them anymore. Watching Sharon's sleeping face was way more interesting. Moreover, he didn't know when he would lose his vision completely, so he wanted to treasure every chance he got to look at her face.

She looked so calm, like a sleeping beauty. Well, a sleeping beauty was exactly what she was.

Break knew Sharon found herself pretty, but he was not so sure if she found herself beautiful. He knew she had trouble accepting the fact tha she was stuck in that body, that her body would not age. Though, from Break's point of view, she just kept getting more and more beautiful as she aged. It did not matter that her body did not age. As she aged, she got more and more gorgeous. That was a fact.

He hoped she knew that.

He did not even have to see her to know she was beautiful, even though he was practically blind, she radiated beauty at all times.

Sharon made a face, scrunched her nose a bit, probably dreaming something. Realizing he should probably stop staring at her, Break decided he should probably help her into a more comfortable position. He couldn't have her sleep through the night like this, she would probably hurt all over in the morning. That was the plan for now, help her to a comfortable position, and then leave her and let her rest. Making fun of her could wait.

It was just so had to stop watching her.

Just as he was about to pull away, she suddenly opened her eyes, and Break froze. It was probably not the best decision, he shouldn't be up in her face like that, but _her eyes_.

A few moments went by while they stared at each other. Then realization seemed to slap Sharon in the face, and she turned red as a tomato, all sleepiness gone.

"Wh- what-?!" She stuttered as she practically jumped backwards on the bed. Break straightened his back, sending her one of his usual smiles. He hid his disappointment even from himself. What he would have given for just a few more seconds of looking at her face closely.

"My, my," he started in a slicghtly mocking tone. "Falling asleep when sitting, and even muttering about bananas, I was not expecting that."

Sharon was clearly still flustered. "But- Why- Bananas?" He could almost see how her thoughts were all over the place, but in an instant she collected them, and threw a pillow at his face.

He could have dodged it, but he didn't.

"What are you doing here? I have told you to knock!"

"Now, would you have heard me knock?"

"I-" Her face flushed even redder again. "Well, still!"

"I was just checking up on you," Break grinned at her. "I am glad I did, because if you fell asleep like that I would be in a really foul mood tomorrow, right?"

Checking up on her. That was probably a bit _too _true. A tightening feeling in his chest area suprised him sligthly. He really was feeling disappointed. Of course, he did not let that show.

Sharon was having some kind of fit, flusing furiously while yelling at him about something. Break grinned at her, and it was probably time for him to leave her alone now.

He wished her good night, leaving her still flustered. She did not seem the least bit tired.

Outside the room, he sighed quietly, and left.

* * *

Whoopsie! I wrote a thing. Thank you for reading!

This is my second fanfic ever. I don't really write much. But I just had to.  
And Sharon and Break just kills me. Pandora Hearts kills me. Especially the recent chapters, oh gosh.

I'm sorry if there's any weird sentences or spelling errors; I read through this a couple of times and corrected the mistakes I could find. English is not my first language.

Thank you again, hope you liked it!


End file.
